


Fighting

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Ron and Draco get in a fight, making Harry tired enough of the drama to leave. But will he realize his mistake before it's too late?





	Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't very good. I'm very tired and pulling an all-nighter. But I kinda like it. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy reading it.

“You always take his side! Did you even hear what he said to me?” Draco shouted, tears on his cheeks.

“He said he was just joking!” Harry shouted back as he packed his things. 

“You didn’t hear him, Harry! That isn’t a joke, it’s rude and mean. I’m sorry if I don’t want to be insulted by my fiance’s best friend at his sister’s birthday party!” Draco shouted back. He was seconds away from his knees buckling. Ron had insulted his father, once again bringing up Azkaban, so Draco had called out his failure of the Auror test. Harry had only heard Draco and didn’t seem to believe him when he told him about what Ron had said, despite Hermione taking his side. 

“Ex-fiance. I’m tired of the two of you fighting. I can’t deal with it anymore.” Harry was at the door now and was gone before he could see Draco fall to the floor in sobs. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Two weeks later, Harry was thinking nonstop about Draco. He knew that he over-reacted but he didn’t want to go through the embarrassment of going back. He knew that Ron still held a grudge but it was hard to pick between them. He was just so tired of the fighting between Ron and Draco. It usually ended in a fight between Harry and Draco. This time, Harry was just too tired to keep fighting so he blamed Draco and left. He couldn’t stop thinking that maybe it was the wrong decision. He knew it was when he talked to Hermione.

“Did he really bring up Lucius?” Harry asked her as they sat down for coffee. 

“I told you he did. I thought Draco was going to cry before he started on about the Aurors.” Hermione told him. She had been upset with him for what he did.

“You guys work together. Is he doing okay?” Harry asked nervously. He knew Draco had a tendency to let himself go when faced with difficult emotions.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him in two weeks. He used his vacation time. He was supposed to be back yesterday, though.” Hermione told him worriedly.

“I have to go.” Harry was already out of his seat. Last time they had a fight like this, Harry had found Draco asleep in a bar in Knockturn Alley with half his clothes off. He rushed into Draco’s apartment and was immediately assaulted with the smell of alcohol. Looking around, everything was a mess. There were clothes everywhere, there was nothing but dirty cereal bowls in the sink, and there were a lot of half-empty bottles of firewhisky. Finally, he made his way to the bedroom where he found Draco. Draco jumped hard as Harry opened the door.

“What are you doing here? I thought you didn’t want me.” Draco said, laying back down in bed and refusing to look at Harry.

“I never said I don’t want you. I know now that leaving was a mistake and I’m sorry I put you through all of this.” Harry sighed, collapsing at the edge of the bed.

“You have to start thinking of me and defending me. I’m not saying you have to take my side all the time but the least you could do is listen. You know how hard I try not to be how I was.” Draco sighed, sitting behind Harry and leaning his head between his shoulder blades. 

“I know. I won’t let him talk to you like that anymore. Next time though, please just ignore him. It makes everything so much easier.” Harry answered. He turned to face Draco before pulling the blonde into a kiss. 

“Can I have my ring back, Potter?” Draco asked when they pulled back.

“Way ahead of you.” Harry was already digging in his pockets for the engagement ring. He slipped it onto Draco’s finger, thinking of the future they would have if he stopped being so dumb.

“Come here.” Draco said, pulling Harry’s arm until they were laying down so Draco could lay against his chest. Harry took a deep breath, smelling Draco’s sweet scent of vanilla, and smiled. Yeah, this was where he was supposed to be for the rest of his life.


End file.
